Donkey Kong Land 2
September, 1996 |genre = Platform game |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: K-A (Kids to Adults) |platforms = Game Boy |media = 4-megabit cartridge |requirements = |input = }} Donkey Kong Land 2 was the 1996 sequel to the Game Boy hit, Donkey Kong Land. The game was later followed by Donkey Kong Land 3. Produced by Rareware and published by Nintendo, it was enhanced for the Super Game Boy with different shades of color, as well as a 16-bit banana border on the edges of the television screen. Like the original, it came packaged in a banana yellow cartridge. The game's name is often abbreviated DKL 2. Description DKL 2 was a port of the Super Nintendo smash hit, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. It starred Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong as they set off to rescue Donkey Kong from Kaptain K. Rool and the Kremling Krew. While it featured the same level names as DKC 2 (except for Castle Crush, changed to Dungeon Danger; and Haunted Hall, changed to Krazy Koaster), the level layouts were brand new, as well as some of the maps. Funky Kong and Wrinkly Kong both made their Game Boy debuts in this game. All of the animal buddies from DKC 2 returned, except for Glimmer the Anglerfish, despite his appearance in the picture used for the box art. Storyline Despite being a port, Donkey Kong Land 2 had a different storyline from its SNES predecessor. According to the manual, a volcanic eruption returned the once-sunken Crocodile Isle back to the ocean's surface, with K. Rool once again kidnapping Donkey Kong. Worlds Donkey Kong Land 2 is a fairly lengthy game for a Game Boy platformer, with plenty of secrets throughout the levels, making it larger than its predecessor. Overall, the game contained seven worlds: six main worlds, and a Lost World unlocked by using bonus coins, called Kremcoins, found hidden throughout the stages. These Kremcoins must be given to Klubba, a greedy Kremling guarding the entrances to the Lost World in each area. The Lost World is now accessed after Gloomy Gulch, costs 47 Kremcoins to enter, and features all of the levels in succession. The game's seven worlds, in order, are as follows: # Gangplank Galleon # Krem Cauldron # Krazy Kremland # Gloomy Gulch # K. Rool's Keep # The Flying Crock # Klubba's Kiosk/Lost World Bosses *Gangplank Galleon: Krow Krow, the boss of the first world, was simply a large crow in a pirate's hat. *Krem Kauldron: Kleever Kleever was a huge sword that would throw fireballs and barrels at the main character. *Krazy Kremland: King Zing A large Zinger who would fly around in his lair and create smaller Zingers. *Gloomy Gulch: Kreepy Krow The ghost of Krow from Gangplank Galleon. *K. Rool's Keep: No Boss There is no proper boss in this level, but instead a scene with DK hanging off a rope, and then getting pulled along the screen by an unknown force. Once DK reached the end of the screen and had been out of the player's sight Diddy and Dixie would move on to the final world of the game (not including the Lost World) where K. Rool awaited. *The Flying Krock: Kaptain K. Rool The game's final boss is simply King K. Rool from Donkey Kong Land and Donkey Kong Country in a different guise. Compared to the original Donkey Kong Country 2, there are many parts of fighting K. Rool missing, and the boss fight is considered far easier to beat. This is most likely due to the Game Boy's limitations. Parts missing or changed include K. Rool's gas clouds and wind that now replaces K. Rool's vacuum attack from his gun, among others. *The Lost World : K. Rool After collecting 47 Kremcoins, giving them to Klubba, and finishing all the Lost World levels, the player must fight K. Rool once more. This time, K. Rool was harder to beat, but had all the same attacks as the last boss fight. Defeating him unlocks the 'special' ending. See also List of Donkey Kong games Category:Donkey Kong platform games Category:Game Boy games Category:Rareware games Category:1996 video games pt:Donkey Kong Land 2: Diddy's Kong Quest fi:Donkey Kong Land 2